Charmed AU Piper - Crying for me
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Leo dies and Piper doesn't have the strength to continue her destiny until Paige talks to her and finds a way to bring it out
1. Chapter 1

Got the news on Friday morning  
But a tear I couldn't find  
You showed me how I am supposed to live  
Now you showed me how to die  
I was lost til Sunday morning  
I woke up to face my fear  
While writing you this good bye song I found a tear

(Darryl comes to the manor to tell Piper the news)

Darryl: (knocks on the door)

Piper: (opens the door) Hi Darryl, what brings you here?

Darryl: There's no easy way to say this, but there has been an accident involving Leo and he's dead

Piper: (crying) What? How is that even possible?

Darryl: I'm so sorry Piper

Piper: (crying and hugs Darryl)

I'm going to miss that smile  
I'm going to miss you my friend  
Even though it hurts the way it ended up  
Id do it all again

So play it sweet in heaven  
Cause that's right where you want to be  
I'm not cryin' cause I feel so sorry for you  
I am cryin' for me

(Piper talking to Phoebe and Paige about Leo being dead)

Piper: I'm going to miss him so much and Wyatt is going to grow up without a father. I'm going to miss that way he could always calm me and make me feel special

Phoebe: He was so great and I could trust him with my darkest secrets that I wasn't ready to tell my sisters

Paige: And he taught me to be a whitelighter and to embrace my whitelighter side. It's because of him that I'm the great whitelighter I am today

I got up and dialed your number  
Your voice came on the line  
That old familiar message  
I have heard a thousand times  
It just said, sorry that I missed you  
Leave a message and god bless  
I know that you think I am crazy  
But I just had to hear your voice I guess

(Piper sat on the bed in her's and Leo's room, watching old home videos with Leo)

Piper: (crying) Oh Leo, what am I going to do without you? I can't be the strong older sister anymore. It was because of you that I had the strength to be the great older sister I was

(Paige walks in the room)

Paige: (sits on the bed next to Piper) Hey Piper, I know miss Leo and as do I, but you have sisters and a son who need you.

Piper: (crying) I just don't think I can do it

Paige: I know you can, because you had the strength after Prue died. It just took Leo to help bring it out and now you need to find a way to bring it out again. Maybe it's to protect your sisters or your son or to get justice for Leo, but no matter what we need you

Piper: I know (hugs Paige) Thanks Paige, I love you

Paige: I love you, too Piper


	2. Chapter 2

to **wiccancharmedjournal** Dan is not in this story, I never really liked him because he didn't trust Leo and no Chris is not in this either. Personally I liked Wyatt better than Chris.

(The next day, Piper calls a family meeting)

Piper: Paige, had a talk with me and told me I can't give up on being a charmed one just because Leo is dead, so I'm not. This is not just for my sake but for my sisters and my 2 year old son, Wyatt.

Phoebe: That's great

Paige: I know, I'm glad I could get through to you

Piper: Thank you Paige

(Wyatt walks in the room)

Wyatt: Mommy? Where Daddy?

Piper: (sits on the floor next to Wyatt, trying to think of a way to tell him that daddy can never come home) Um, the Elders took him away and we don't know when he'll be back. So for now it's just you, me, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe.

Wyatt: (sadly) Ok (hugs his mommy and Piper wraps her arms around him)

(Wyatt runs off to play)

Piper:(to Paige and Phoebe) And that's another thing, Wyatt will never see his daddy again, even though Leo is watching over him.

Phoebe: Well at least you handled telling Wyatt ok, but you will have to tell him the truth when he is old enough to understand

Piper: I know

(One week later, a demon tries to kidnap Wyatt in the nursery)

Demon: (shimmers in) It's ok, Wyatt. Don't be afraid

Wyatt: (puts up his force field) Mommy!

(Piper runs in and blows up the demon)

Piper: (picks up Wyatt) Oh baby, you're ok, you're ok.

(Piper goes up the stairs to the attic with Wyatt)

Piper: Phoebe! Paige! Meet me in the attic!

(In the attic: Piper puts Wyatt in the play pen and looks in the Book of Shadows with Phoebe and Paige)

Piper: (flipping the pages until she gets through the whole book) I can't find him

Paige: What did he look like?

Piper: Gideon, he kind of looked like Gideon

Phoebe: Why would Gideon want to hurt Wyatt?

Piper: Maybe he is afraid Wyatt is too powerful

Paige: Oh, for goodness sakes

Piper: Ok, well let's go vanquish him. I just lost my husband, I'm not going to lose my son too.

(Piper, Phoebe and Paige start to walk out of the attic and then turn around when they remember Wyatt)

Phoebe: Who's going to watch Wyatt?

Paige: I can call Darryl

Phoebe: Ok and I'll wait here for Darryl

Piper: Or well all just leave here together

Paige/Phoebe: That works to

(5 minutes after Paige calls Darryl he arrives at the house)

Piper: Ok, Wyatt is in the conservatory playing. If you need anything just yell

(Paige orbs with Phoebe and Piper to magic school)

(at magic school)

Piper: Gideon! We need to talk, I've figured out you're plan

(Gideon orbs in)

Piper/Paige/Phoebe: an Elder who has turned on good

he doesn't deserve his angelic hood

banish him now to the fires of hell

(Gideon explodes in orbs)

Paige: Well that was easy

Phoebe: A little too easy, something doesn't seem right

Piper: But we'll worry about it tomorrow


End file.
